1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmitter and wireless power receiver, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmitter and wireless power receiver for controlling an audio output state of the wireless power receiver in a wireless charging environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portability is emphasized in the user's various electronic devices, the efficiency of a battery becomes more important. Accordingly, various technologies for making a highly effective battery have been proposed. Though there have been attempts to make a highly effective battery, no great advance has been made in battery charging.
In particular, power adaptors should be provided individually to charge each electronic device, thereby imposing burdensome labor to the user. In recent years, many studies for charging an electronic device in a wireless manner have been carried out. The wireless charging is an advanced energy transfer concept capable of removing wires for charging, and transferring energy in an electromagnetic manner.